During the processing of semiconductor wafers, the wafers may be processed through one or a number of process steps, and then the wafers are stored, and in some instances transported, prior to being processed through additional steps. During the storage and transporting of such wafers, the wafers are stored in wafer carriers wherein the wafers are separated from each other and the wafer carrier, with the wafers stored therein, is confined in a closed container. A number of cushioning devices have been used as to minimize undesired movement of the wafers in the carrier and outside container during the storage and transport.
Such previous cushioning devices have not been altogether satisfactory because certain such cushioning devices cause the generation of particles in their ordinary use, causing particulate contamination of the wafer; and other of the cushioning devices have been somewhat difficult to use because alignment between the cushioning devices and the individual wafers in the carrier is difficult. Oftentimes, the alignment must be carried out without being able to see the exact relationship between the edges of the wafers and the cushions which are to engage the wafers.